Matta Ne
by Mama King
Summary: "Eu vi o meu amor com o homem mais lindo, feliz e estranho desse mundo, desmoronar diante dos meus olhos. A dor já não deveria ter diminuído?" - REPOSTADA-


Oi gente! Outra fic minha, espero que gostem. Se alguém achar que o titulo esta errado, por favor me avisem. Sou inexperiente nesses titulos em outra lingua e agradeceria se me avisassem.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Naruto não me pertence. #Xinga até a quinta geração do Kishimoto#<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em> <span>Matta Ne<span>_**_ ( Até Logo)_

* * *

><p>Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu juro, eu voltaria.<p>

Se eu pudesse ter dito coisas reconfortantes ao invés de ofensivas, eu posso afirmar, eu faria.

Se eu pudesse ter dito mais uma vez o quanto eu gostava do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos que me passavam tanta confiança... Eu diria.

Mas agora não é mais possível.

Já não tenho mais aquilo que estava sempre lá me ajudando, me levantando quando eu caia... E dói.

Dói como eu nunca pensei que doeria, meu coração se quebra a cada lembrança de você, a cada parte de mim que olho e eu me lembro...

_Você já tocou ali. _

Minha pele queima como brasa ao lembrar de nossos momentos, e dói muito pensar que nunca mais sentirei suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo, sua risada ao ver minha vergonha enquanto me despia...

"_Minha Sakura-chan ainda tem vergonha de mim?"_ você dizia enquanto soltava aquelas risadas, aquelas risadas que nunca mais escutarei...

Seu cabelo loiro rebelde, aquele que sempre reclamei, como eu gostaria de estar aqui para acariciá-lo. Ou ao menos brigar por causa deles, porque _eu sabia_ onde nossas brigas acabavam.

"_Você não vai pentear?" – Falava ao ver aquela confusão de cabelos _

"_Eu gosto assim Sakura-chan. Você não gosta?"-E enquanto você falava ia se aproximando mais ainda, me atiçando. E eu sabia que não conseguiria resistir. _

" _Naruto! Nós vamos nos atrasar, então não tente me distrair." – Lembro de tentar convence-lo._

"_Então quer dizer que eu distraio a temida Haruno Sakura?" – E eu me bati mentalmente pelo meu deslize. _

"_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer baka! – Já vermelha eu ainda tentava contornar a situação em que me encontrava. _

"_Vamos tirar a prova então..."- E como toda vez que tínhamos um pequeno, quase mínimo incidente, você me pegou no colo e me levou ao nosso quarto._

Porque parecia que tudo era _perfeito, _claro que tínhamos nossos problemas, você tinha um problema de arrumação que era irritante e eu era estressada demais. Mas eu nunca quis brigar e abraçar tanto alguém. E esse alguém era você.

Me pego pensando em como vou viver sem você agora que me acostumei, como?

Me pego pensando no dia que recebi a noticia que iria acabar com a minha vida.

"_Sakura-chan, eu preciso contar uma coisa para você. E você tem que me prometer que vai ficar calma'ttebayo..."-Você me olhava com aquele sorriso tão aberto, mas que eu sabia que era falso. Porque você não queria me magoar com o que viria a seguir. _

"_O quê?Fala logo e não me enrola!"_

"_{...} Eu tenho leucemia." _

E eu lembro (_e como eu gostaria de não lembrar_) que naquele momento, naquele breve momento, eu vi você chorar. Você me disse que nunca chorou, nem mesmo quando soube da doença, nem mesmo quando sua mãe morreu, porque você queria ser forte. Para que as pessoas a sua volta não desmoronassem, porque você (_como eu mesma já presenciei várias vezes) _não gostava de ser o motivo da tristeza de ninguém.

E eu chorei junto, derramei lágrimas como nunca achei que derramaria. Porque eu vi (_e novamente eu não gostaria de ter visto_) o meu amor com o homem mais lindo, feliz e estranho desse mundo, desmoronar diante dos meus olhos.

O homem que nesse momento estava sendo enterrado. A minha eterna criança-homem.

"Sakura?"

Olho na direção de quem me chama e vejo seu pai. _Tão parecidos..._ E choro novamente, porque mesmo não te tendo aqui, tenho alguém tão parecido a você ao meu lado.

"Minato-sama... Por quê?"-Falo entre soluços.

"Era sua hora. Não fique triste, ele não gostaria que você ficasse assim. Aliás, ele não gostaria que ninguém ficasse triste, acho que ele iria sugerir que fossemos ao Ichiraku e saboreássemos um ramén." – Minato termina de falar com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Mas eu sabia que ele também queria chorar, lágrimas transbordavam seus olhos azuis.

_Tão azuis quanto os seus. _

E eu fiz um aceno com a cabeça, concordando com o que ele havia dito. Porque se eu me arriscasse a falar, eu iria começar a chorar novamente.

Vejo Minato se afastar lentamente, e novamente afundo em lembranças.

"_Ei Sakura-chan! Sa-ku-ra-chan! -Você parecia uma criança quando pronunciava meu nome daquela forma. Minha eterna criança. _

"_O que foi Naruto?" _

"_Eu te amo!"_

E eu chorei novamente, porque talvez aquele fosse meu destino. Ficar sozinha para sempre, porque por mais pessoas que tivessem a minha volta, eu nunca mais teria sua presença. Você era o único que conseguia me deixar feliz só por estar ao meu lado. E nesse momento eu vi que eu estava destinada a sobreviver nesse mundo até que pudesse encontrar você novamente.

Com esse pensamento eu fui capaz de sorrir.

_Até daqui a pouco... Naruto._

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Não? Sim? Em qualquer uma das respostas apertem esse botão super sexy ai de baixo. Ele não morde, juro!<p>

A não ser que você peça, lógico #pisca#

Até logo,

Mama King


End file.
